Strangers in the Night (The Witcher)
+ up to 4000 XP| Related=The Salamander's Tail| ID=q1004_riverbank }} Image:Primary quests.png|32px default Primary quest desc none Strangers in the Night is one of three quests in Act I which Geralt must complete in order to gain the trust of the Reverend and proceed with his investigation of Salamandra. Walkthrough The Reverend has refused to help Geralt in his investigation of Salamandra unless the latter can prove that he can gain the trust of three prominent local citizens: Mikul, Odo and Haren Brogg. Not being one to give up easily on anything, the witcher sets out to do just that. He goes to see Haren Brogg at his house in the small fishing village just outside the main cluster of houses in the Outskirts, opposite the old mill. It seems that the merchant has some problems at night with drowners ransacking his stock of wares which he stores on the riverbank just to the east. Geralt agrees to have a look, for 200 orens. Brogg seems grateful to have anyone have a look and agrees to the price. That night, while checking things out, the witcher does indeed encounter a band of pesky drowners prowling around the various crates and boxes making up Haren's goods. He quickly dispatches them only to be surprised by a band of Scoia'tael. Their leader intially mistakes Geralt for a hawker. Upon realizing his mistake, he explains that he was expecting to meet Brogg there and buy some weapons and other supplies for his comrades; the cover of night being their only chance to come for the goods given the current social climate. He then goes back to Haren to report on his findings. Notes * This quest cannot be initiated without an Eternal Fire signet ring which can be obtained from the Reverend, or from a beggar (old woman) who asks for White Gull to ease her dying grandson's suffering * If Geralt chooses to kill the Scoia'tael who come for Haren Brogg's crates, then the option to ask Brogg about Zoltan's missing friend Hoog becomes available * You can also use this opportunity to play dice with Haren if you have spoken to Zoltan about local players * If Geralt chooses to kill the Scoia'tael, the dwarven blacksmith in Act II will not talk to him before Geralt completes one of the quests that triggers change in the blacksmith's attitude * If Geralt chooses to sell Haren's goods to the Scoia'tael, the dwarven blacksmith in Act II will trade with him immediately * While this quest is active, no drowners unrelated to it can spawn anywhere on the shore until it is completed (including Nadir) Phases Drowners Haren has a problem: drowners attack the people who watch his goods at the riverbank at night. I promised to help him. I need to go to the riverbank after dusk and kill any drowners I find lurking by the crates of goods. I must kill the drowners that haunt the riverbank at night. Drowners I slew several drowners. That should do for now. I'll make sure it's quiet and report to Haren for my reward. I killed all the drowners. I should see Haren. (500 XP) Elves Haren's Trust Apparently, the elves I met are Scoia'tael. Haren is trading with them - a rather risky business. He paid me for my services and it seems I gained his trust. That should help with the Salamandra issue. I succeeded in earning Haren's trust. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act I cs:Noční hosté de:Fremde in der Nacht es:Extraños en la Noche fr:Un cri dans la nuit hu:Idegenek az éjszakában it:Stranieri della notte pl:Nocni goście ru:Странники В ночи